Ninjago: Masters of Fairy Tail
by Kimball the Great
Summary: After the Golden Ninja defeated the Overlord, all evil is vanquished, or is it? Now, the Ninja are trapped in a dimension of magic known as Fiore, they must return as heroes, but in this universe they must help Fairy Tail become the Ultimate Guild. Will the Ninja succeed or fail, and never see their homes again?
1. Chapter 1

AN: Ben 10 reference in form of time-traveller.

Ninjago: Masters of Fairy Tail Chapter 1: The Heartfilia part 1

The Ninja awaken in a mysterious cave, as they look around, Kai gasped, "It's just like the Temple of Light, everything we've ever done, finding the Bounty, facing the Devourer, the Final Battle, even right now!" It showed a painted reflection of the five Masters of Spinjitzu. Before they can react a blue flash appears and a familiar, yet unfamiliar figure appears: Professor Paradox.

In his usual cheerful voice he says, "Hello, young Masters of Spinjitzu, I am Professor Paradox." Before anyone can say anything, the usual 'Universe-level doom face' is expressed, "An old foe has appeared, I cannot say much, but for certain, the balance of the Multiverse has been compromised, young Ben is off on a quest of greater value, that is why I've came to find other heroes in the Multiverse, but so many have fallen due to the compromised state of the Multiverse, a team of heroes has fallen to a tyrannical monster known as Darkseid, another hero has fallen to a nemesis known as Venom."

Lloyd walked up and asked, "Where will we be needed?" The others walked up with him.

Paradox simply says, "Fiore is where the corruption begins, and you five must help that world's heroes win any task and keep them alive." Paradox simply teleported the Ninja and himself to a clearing, "Welcome to Fiore, a country known for it's guild, the guild you will be protecting is Fairy Tail, and before any of you'll ask whom, no spoilers, toodaloo." Paradox disappeared in a flash of blue light.

Lloyd shakes his head then jumps up and summons his Golden Dragon, he shouts, "I'll look for civilization, stay here and don't cause any disturbances!"

Jay rolled his eyes then mocked Lloyd, "He says, 'Don't cause any disturbances', he's been a child two years ago and now he's leader?"

Kai scoffed, "Shut up, Jay."

Lloyd lands on a rooftop and sees a guy talking to a girl, but something didn't feel right about him, he continues to observe.

To be Continued

AN: Yes, I know a bit short, but this is an introduction chapter.

Also, anyone who makes a title pic for this fic, gets a cameo.


	2. Chapter 2

AN: Ben 10 will not appear until the Multiverse arc.

Disclaimer: I don't own Ninjago or Fairy Tail, or Ben 10, I've come to my senses, owning Man of Action, Hasbro, or FUNimation requires extreme mystical powers, which I don't have, yet. ;)

Also intro for fic: 21st Century Ninja

Link: watch?v=G8h0IWxYUvc

Ninjago: Masters of Fairy Tail chapter 2: The Heartfilia part 2

Lloyd looked at what happened, this man, whoever he is used a strange power he never seen before, he thinks to himself, 'Could he be a servant of the Overlord?' Lloyd walked around town, but stopped to eavesdrop on anyone who knows about that guy.

Eavesdrop #1, "Oh my god, that Salamander is so awesome, I wish I was invited to his party."

Eavesdrop #2, "I heard his party is on a Yacht."

Lloyd thinks, 'That's where I'm going then.' He jumps and summons the Golden Dragon for quick transport, ignoring the flabberghasted looks on the civilians. He sees a wave with a peculiar Yacht being carried by it. After it crashes onto land, he gets off the Dragon, it disappearing as it was no longer needed.

He was about to intervene when the 'Salamander' yelled, "PROVIDENCE TYPHOON!" A magic seal appeared as he sent a wave of purple energy at a teenager, that's when he had to save the teen, what surprised the Golden Ninja is that the purple energy that hit the teen turned into fire, Kai's elemental power. As soon as he was about to attack the 'Salamander', the teen ate the fire, this flabberghasted Lloyd to no end. The only thing he could make out was the 'Salamander''s and his cronies screaming like girls.

He heard a new voice say, "Fire magic doesn't work on Natsu,"

A second voice, obviously feminine, said, "I've never seen anything like that."

'You and me both, sister,' Lloyd thinks agreeing with the girl in the red dress.

The teenager, whom Lloyd identified as Natsu said, "Ugh, thanks for the grub, poser." The cronies mumbled unintelligibly, obviously afraid of this Natsu, "Now I've got a fire in my belly that's raging to get out," He slammed his fists together and the Fire Dragon Slayer seal, "Here goes," A dragon appeared, his cheeks bulged as if he ate too much food, then he yelled, "FIRE DRAGON ROAR!" Natsu breathed out a blast of fire that went straight into the middle of the seal and became more streamlined as it hit and knocked out 'Salamander''s cronies, one of them mumbled something about the real one. To the two voices, whom are identified as Lucy Heartfilia and Happy the flying cat.

Lucy was shocked and said, "SALAMANDER!"

Natsu and the fake Salamander duke it out, while Lloyd observed their powers.

Natsu caught a purple orb and ate it, saying, "Now that was a hefty meal, you're not doing too bad, but I'm about to cook you like a smoked fish,"

The fake Salamander panicked and asked, "You're gonna do what to me!?"

Natsu slammed his fists together, forming the seal and said, "Get ready, FIRE DRAGON IRON FIST!" He leaped across the field with a flaming fist, it slammed into the phony Salamander, making him ping ponging from one building to another, until he hit a bell which caused a 'gong' noise to be heard. A bunch of knights can be heard marching, Lloyd decided to lend Natsu a hand, using his powers of Earth, Lloyd jumped then, smashed his hand into ground erecting a barrier of rock to appear.

Natsu and Lucy's eyes widen as a teenager in a green and gold ninja-like outfit stopped Fiore's army from passing. Lucy took a cautious step forward and asked, "Who are you, um, Earth wizard?" Natsu and Lucy were both confused this Earth wizard had no magic seal.

He lowered the Ninja bandanna and answered, "Lloyd, Lloyd Garmadon, um, I'm not actually just an Earth wizard I control four elements, fire, lightning, and ice are also powers I possess." Lloyd used each element to prove his point.

Happy landed and asked, "How did you use those 'powers' without a magic seal?" That simply made the Golden Ninja smirk.

"I'm going to tell you a secret, it sounds crazy, but I'm from another universe." Lloyd admitted, causing visible listeners to gasp and sweatdrop at the same time. Lloyd touched his ear and asked, "Yes, Jay?"

Jay whined, "Lloyd, where are you it's been awhile since, well, you ditched us in this clearing!"

Lloyd winced and said, "I'll be able to pick you four up in a while." He turned his attention back to Natsu and Lucy. "Sorry about that, I had to talk to my ally."

Happy looked confused, "You have telepathy or something?"

Lloyd raised his eyebrow, "No, I have a communication device in my ear." He pointed to his ear and a green earpiece is on it snuggly. "Anyway, I have to get back to my allies, see you soon, um, meet me here later." Natsu and Lucy nodded,and ran while Lloyd summoned his Golden Dragon to fly back to the others

In a dark space, two sinister red eyes burst in rage, "WHAT DO YOU MEAN THE GOLDEN NINJA IS HERE, I EXPECTED BETTER FROM THIS DIMENSION, but I was wrong, I will hunt him without you or Phantom Lords' assistance!" A figure scowled as the transmission cut. "The Golden Ninja may have defeated me at Ninjago, but he will not succeed this time."

That is a wrap, folks, it took me a while to find the episode, but chapter two is compete.


	3. Chapter 3

Kimball the Great: I do not own anything, I'm merely a humble writer, except any OCs.

Kai: Yeah right, I saw you submitted a dare for the Diamond Dare Show.

Kimball the Great: Tough luck, cuz nobody here likes ya, right, Happy?

Happy: Aye, sir.

Kai: *facepalm*

Ninjago: Masters of Fairy Tail: Chapter 3: The Cold Invitation part 1

Produced by: Kimball the Great

Co-Produced by: Omarnosian10 and Iron117Prime (Not to be confused with Episode 35 of Ninjago.)

The Golden Ninja landed to see the others rebuilding the Destiny's Bounty, a ship that was destroyed on the Dark Island. He walked up to them and said, "Hey guys, you actually restored the Bounty? Nice."

The Ninja had finished with restoring the Bounty to it's original state, a flying pirate ship with modern technology. (Natsu's not gonna like this.) Cole jumped down and said, "Hey, Green Machine, where have you been?"

Lloyd explained how he met Natsu and Lucy in chapter 2. Jay commented, "And you did this all by yourself? Really, you could've told us."

Lloyd retorted, "I was busy, by the time I had thought about calling you guys, *sighs*, was when Jay yelled in my ear." The others glared at the Lightning Ninja, who laughed nervously.

Lloyd noticed something strange on the ground, He says, "An invitation? It says, 'Master Makarov has personally invited you to join the Fairy Tail Guild, Young Lloyd, your skills with your powers will prove useful in his guild, go to the guild and wait for further instructions, signed Fairy Tail mage, Lucy Heartfilia.' Well guys, prep the Bounty, we have an invitation to accept." Lloyd couldn't help but grin, maybe they will save the Multiverse by joining the Fairy Tail guild.

Zane was the only one to consider the probabilities, since he is a Nindroid, he thoughtfully said, "Lloyd, you're fully aware this could be a trap, set by the forces of darkness, or the Overlord?"

Cole shook his head and said, "Zane, we all saw Lloyd defeat him." That was true, because they participated in the Final Battle. That made the others agree with Cole.

Zane retorted inquisitively, "Defeated, yes, but can he be destroyed?" The others shrugged, unable to argue against his logic.

Lloyd immediately said, "What if this was real, that they need our help. Then we have to help them succeed, like Professor Paradox said." The Ice Ninja resigned his argument. The Ninja boarded the reconstructed Bounty. The Navigation computer showed a map of Fiore. It had a marker over the town of Mongolia.

The Bounty flew over the skies of Fiore, the citizens just continuing on their daily routine as if the skies were completely clear of any flying ships. Lloyd said, "There's no telling what's in the guild, so be ready for anything, ok?" The other Ninja nodded, readying their Elemental Blades. Unaware a brawl is erupting in the Guild Hall, as usual. Cole shouted, "Ready to jump on my mark, 5, 4, 3, 2, 1!"

Cole and the other 3 ninja yelled, "NINJAGO!" They used Spinjitzu to slowly descend the distance between the Bounty and the guild's entrance. They enter only to get nearly knocked down by Elfman.

Kai shouts, "We have to stop this, before this brawl tears the whole city down, FIRE!" Kai carefully heated the floor up with his Fire Blade, taking great care not to set the place ablaze. The response was instantaneous, the Fairy Tail guild members jumped in pain at the intense heat.

Zane shouted, "ICE!" He froze the brawlers with his Ice Blade into solid blocks of ice, which was really cold, even for Gray. The Fairy Tail group were about to break free, when Jay walked forward.

Jay narrowed his eyes and shouted, "LIGHTNING!" He used his Lightning Blade to both paralyze and break the ice, literally. (AN: I crack myself up.)

He shouted, "EARTH!" Cole slammed his Earth Blade into the ground, causing cracks in the ground to go around everyone, then form walls of rock-like cages.

A monstrous voice yelled, "WHAT IS THE MEANING OF THIS INTRUSION!?" A black giant (AN: I'm not racist, so you'll don't put in the reviews, "THAT'S RACIST!") with blood red eyes sent death glares at the four masters of Spinjitzu.

The Ninja looked nervous when Zane walked up and explained, "We didn't mean to anger anyone, me and my friends simply seeked to quickly end this fight before any serious damage could be caused." The giant seemed to calm down, then what surprised the Ninja is that the giant shrinked and gained more color and the threatening red eyes seem to go to their original color.

It turned out to be a short old man which Jay gasped, "THAT'S THE GUILD LEADER?!" His eyes giving off disbelief. "He's barely big enough to go up to a kid and be taken seriously."

Happy just smiled and said, "Aye, it's Master Makarov." The Ninja looked at the Flying Cat with an eyebrow raise, used to seeing weird stuff like dragons, the Great Devourer, a Kraken, and even the Overlord, not to mention Lord Garmadon's four arms.

Makarov looked stoic when observing the 4 ninja trying to find this 'Green Ninja' that Lucy had talked about, but so far only red, blue, white, and black.(AN: ONCE AGAIN, I'M NOT RACIST!) He said, "That is understandable, these mages can get quite rowdy, but I have one question, is there a 'Green Ninja' among you four?"

Cole immediately said, "He's on our ship, the Destiny's Bounty." Natsu paled at the mention of a form of transportation. Which made the Ninja raise their eyebrows, Cole asked, "What's his deal?"

Cana, Fairy Tail's heaviest drinker said, "He has motion sickness on every form of transport." The Ninja nodded, remembering a certain fake sensei. Lloyd walked in and looked in awe of the interior. That's when a kid ran in and straight to Makarov.

The Kid asked, "How come my dad hasn't come back yet?" Makarov raised his as Lloyd and Natsu look at the Kid with an expression that says that they've been through a similar situation.

Makarov replied, extremely agitated, "You're starting to wear my nerves, Romeo,(Not that sissy from Shakespeare's story.) you're a wizard son, have faith in your father and wait patiently for him."

The Kid, Romeo, replied, worry filling his voice, "But sir, he told me he'd be back in three days, and he's been gone for over a week now!"

Makarov retorted, "If I remember correctly, he took the job on Mt. Hakobe."

Romeo persisted, saying, "That's right, and it's not that far from here, so why won't somebody go look for him?"

Makarov snaps, saying, "Listen kid, your old man's a wizard, and like every other wizard in his guild, he can take care of himself." Both Lloyd and Natsu narrowed their eyes a bit. Makarov continued, "Now go home, have some milk and cookies and wait."

Romeo's fist clenched in anger and punched Makarov, yelling, "JERK!" He ran past Lloyd and the Ninja, yelling, "I HATE YOU ALL!"

Lloyd walked after Romeo, but hearing a cracking noise and a shout. Natsu ran up beside Lloyd, the latter saying, "I know how that kid feels, I lost my father due to the Great Devourer's venom infecting his body, I was lucky to get him back to normal."

Natsu, although not knowing what the Great Devourer was looked in sympathy. His father, not his real one, the dragon who raised him, Igneel. He took him in and taught him all about language, culture and magic. But one day the dragon disappeared and never returned. They accepted Romeo's pleas for help and as soon as soon as the four heroes reached their destination, the carriage stopped and Natsu, mysteriously revived with new energy got up and yelled, "ALRIGHT, WE'VE STOPPED MOVING!" This course of action by the Fire Dragon Slayer caused the Golden Ninja and Celestial Mage to sweat-drop.

The driver simply said, "I'm sorry, but this is as far as I can go." They exited to see the mountain, but in the middle of a blizzard.

Happy screamed, clinging to the door, trying to not get blown away. Lucy asked, wide-eyed, "Where the heck are we Natsu? IT'S A FROZEN WASTELAND!"

To be Continued!

AN: I was writing and I was like dude this is the longest chapter I've written by far. Also major cliffhanger.

Review and Favorite, just remember all flames will be frozen by Zane.


End file.
